The Past that Reflects Us
by OniLink51
Summary: What if the spirit inside the Ferice Deity Mask still lived, but had its own vessel? Will Link be able to fight him? Chapter 5 up!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any other things that are in there.  
  
The Past that Reflects Us  
  
(Prologue)  
  
As the young boy places the dark item that helped him destroy the evil that once haunted the land in a built shrine, he regrets himself for using the item to destroy the evil. He then gets up, gets on his horse and rides away. He takes one last look at the shrine before riding back to a land he calls home.  
  
The stone tablet on the shrine reads: Heroes who use this mask beware, for this mask shall consume you into ever darkness forever.... 


	2. Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.  
  
Chapter 1: Return  
  
(7 years has past since the events of Termina)  
  
(Link now lives with Malon and her father with the exception of Ingo)  
  
Link: Malon! I'm done with milking the cows, okay?  
  
(No response)  
  
Link:?  
  
(Suddenly, something pops out behind him and grabs him in a bear hug)  
  
Malon: Linky! You're done at last! Go take a shower and then go take a nice rest!  
  
Link: (choking) Akk.....o....k...a.....y  
  
Link: (Opens the door to the house and then bumps into Ingo)  
  
Ingo: WATCHA DOING BOY?!?!?!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO FINISH MILKING THE COWS!!  
  
Link: I did sir!  
  
Malon: (starts giggling when Link addressed Ingo as "sir")  
  
Ingo: WELL THEN, DID YOU FINSIH FEEDING THE COCKOS?  
  
Link: Aaaaa no sir..........  
  
Ingo: WELL THEN GET MOVING!  
  
Link: Yes sir! (Damn it!)  
  
(Later, after Ingo leaves and Link is feeding the cuckoos.........)  
  
Malon: Like your new chore?  
  
Link: You did that on purpose.  
  
Malon: I know! (smiles)  
  
Link: Well, I'm done at last!  
  
Malon: Okay, now this time it is the real deal, go get some rest, I'll do the rest of your chores.  
  
Link: Okay!  
  
(Link finally enters the house, takes a shower, changes his clothes, and is ready to go to bed)  
  
Link: Okay now......AGH! (trips over something)  
  
Link: Ow!  
  
Talon: Huh?! Oh hi Link! Were you getting ready for bed? I'm so sorry! (Gets up and leaves the room)  
  
Link: (starts laughing) I guess nothing ever changes.......  
  
Link: (Gets in bed and starts sleeping)  
  
(Link's Dream)  
  
Link: Huh? (Looks around)  
  
(The sky is black; everything is barren except for a piece of stone sticking out of the ground)  
  
Link: What the hell? (Sees a figure on top of the stone with a giant sword with the shape of an Infinite symbol)  
  
Figure: ........  
  
Link: Who are you?  
  
Figure: .........  
  
Link: (Strains his eyes to see this person. He somehow recognizes this being, but can't make it out....)  
  
Figure: You do not have the power to live in this vessel any longer!  
  
Link: What?!  
  
Figure: (Jumps up and is about to cleave Link an a parallel halves when he woke up)  
  
Link: (Wakes up sweating and panting) What the hell was that?  
  
A/N: Like it? I will update as soon as I get some reviews or if it starts going down to the bottom of the screen. 


	3. Story

Disclaimer: Okay! I don't own Zelda  
  
Chapter 2: Story  
  
(Link wakes up panting from the dream)  
  
Link: (gasp) What was THAT?  
  
(Suddenly the door opens)  
  
Malon: Link, are you okay?  
  
Link: I-I'm fine Malon, go back to sleep.  
  
Malon: Are you sure?  
  
Link: Yes, I'm sure.  
  
Malon: Okay, talk to me if you have any problems.  
  
Link: Okay.  
  
(Malon closes the door)  
  
Malon: (thinks: I hope he will be all right. His past might be starting to catch up with him..........)  
  
Link: (Clasps his hand over his eye and head) God........gotta take it easy.  
  
Link: (goes back to sleep)  
  
(Next Day)  
  
Link: HUYAH! (Slices through a dummy with his blade)  
  
Malon: Well, I see that someone is getting up to an early start.  
  
Link: I gotta warm-up for the work and besides, this is good training for sword skills.  
  
Malon: Whatever works for you.  
  
Link: You don't care, do you?  
  
Malon: Well, I have my knight in shining armor here to protect me against EEEVVVIIILLL monsters.  
  
Link: Well.........(blushes)  
  
Malon: Or then again, you might chicken out and run away so I'll just take my pitchfork and just poke them with it until they start crying.  
  
Link: HEY!  
  
Malon: Just kidding!  
  
(Walks over to Link)  
  
Malon: Anyway, that blade is WAAAAAAY too short. It is the size of a dagger now.  
  
Link: True, but it brings many memories.  
  
Malon: Oh? Tell me of this blade's "history"  
  
Link: Okay, as long as you stay quiet during the story.  
  
Malon: (pouts) No fair! Then it wouldn't be fun at all!  
  
Link: Please.  
  
Malon: Okay Okay if it means that much to you.  
  
Link: Okay where should I start? Oh yeah, remember after I visited the castle I was gone for a while?  
  
Malon: Yeah, I heard the townspeople say that you were heading southward towards the forest.  
  
Link: Yeah. I did. I went in the Lost Woods.  
  
Malon: Did you get lost?  
  
Link: Yes, in fact I did.  
  
Malon: The name says it all.  
  
Link: Anyway, I was going in the Lost Woods to look for someone.  
  
Malon: Who?  
  
Link: A long lost friend.......... My best friend actually.  
  
Malon: Hmm. (He probably means the fairy that used to hang around with him all the time............)  
  
Link: Okay so anyway, I got lost in the woods and then ran into a skull kid.  
  
Malon: Really? I heard of those, they are children who are lost in the woods forever.  
  
Link: Yeah, pretty scary.  
  
Link: So anyway, I met him and he had this mask on which was not a normal mask, it was a demon mask that fools the user into believing that they have control over the mask's power when they don't, it actually controls THEM. Then all of a sudden, he says that he wants to play and turns me into a Deku, takes my ocarina and horse away, then leaves me lost in the forest.  
  
Malon: Oh my, how did you make it?  
  
Link: I managed to make it to a Clock Tower in a land called Termina.  
  
Malon: Hmm I'm not sure I've heard of it before.  
  
Link: I'm not surprised, Termina is a place far from here and has many people that resemble people here. Like the Gorons, Zoras, Dekus, Ingo, you, and other people.  
  
Malon: Really? What was I there?  
  
Link: Well, you were an older sister and had a little sister that looked like you 7 years ago. They worked on a ranch/farm like you.  
  
Malon: Wow! I always wanted to have a younger sibling. At least now I know that I have one in a different world. Tell me more.  
  
Link: Okay so...............(continues to tell Malon all about the incident in the land of Termina.)  
  
Malon: Wow, you are so lucky to go on adventures, but did you find your fairy friend?  
  
Link: No, but I know that she is out there somewhere living peacefully and always being my friend no matter how far away she is.  
  
Malon: Spoken like a true friend.  
  
Link: Yeah.  
  
Malon: Umm, would you do the same for me if I were missing?  
  
Link: Of course! You are like a sister to me after all that you have done to me.  
  
Malon: Thanks!  
  
Link: So anyway, that is about it.  
  
Malon: But, how did you defeat Majora so easily?  
  
Link: Well, you see...............  
  
Malon: If you don't like talking about it, don't tell me.  
  
Link: No, I want to.  
  
(Link explains to Malon about the Fierce Deity's Mask and its powers and darkness)  
  
Malon: So, were you okay after the fight?  
  
Link: Yes, but I realized that Majora's Mask was not the only dangerous mask, the one I used was just as dangerous, but with no fear or pain.  
  
Malon: Scary.  
  
Link: That is why I hid the mask in the Lost Woods in a shrine, where it can't be touched or found for a long time.  
  
Malon: Good, I don't want evil guys like you walking around killing everything.  
  
Link: ................  
  
Malon: I'm sorry.  
  
Link: Nah, it's okay that is past now. Anyway, I gotta get to work.  
  
Malon: Okay! Now today you need to change the cow poop first!  
  
Link: You didn't have to make it sound like that.  
  
Malon: I know, but I like to see you complain!  
  
Link: Fine fine.  
  
Malon: Have fun!  
  
(Malon backs away a little)  
  
Malon: (thinks: He still doesn't remember the first time he came here..............)  
  
A/N: Okay I know this chapter is long, but I had to get all this intro stuff out before all the action. Oh, and this might be a Link/Malon story depending on how well this fic goes. Until next time, see ya! 


	4. Melody

Disclaimer: I dun own Zelda!  
  
Chapter 3: Melody  
  
(Cries of battles and screams are heard as the village blew in flames)  
  
(Zelda looks to see that her castle and village were burning in flames)  
  
Zelda: What? What's going on?  
  
Solider: Your Highness, you must retreat! There is a monster destroying us!  
  
Zelda: M-Monster?  
  
Solider: You must hurry M-  
  
(The solider gets hit in the back by a magical beam)  
  
Zelda: No! Are you okay!? Please answer!  
  
(No response)  
  
Zelda: (Looks up to see the killer)  
  
Zelda: (The person looked familiar to her...........very familiar) Link?  
  
(Then everything turns white)  
  
(Zelda wakes up in startle)  
  
Impa: Are you alright Zelda?  
  
Zelda: I guess.............  
  
Impa: Hmm alright, if you need either Sheik, or me give us a call.  
  
(Sheik was a now a separate person because Zelda thought if one danger is banished, then other will come, but stronger. The other reason was that she felt that she lost a piece of herself when her identity was revealed and Sheik was no more. Of course Sheik knows all this too. So the sages helped create her alter ego as a different person.)  
  
Zelda: (After this dream, I think the evil will come soon..........)  
  
(Then Zelda heard a faint melody coming from the highest balcony there was.)  
  
Zelda: Hm?  
  
(She started walking towards the song as if it were a trance)  
  
(At last, she reached the balcony and then she saw.............)  
  
Zelda: Sheik?  
  
Sheik: Yes? Is something the matter?  
  
Zelda: N-no it was just that (blushing in embarrassment) I didn't expect you here.  
  
Sheik: I thought you already knew my ways Zelda. You were once me.  
  
Zelda: Yes, that is true. (Mentally slaps herself)  
  
Sheik: (Turns back to the sky and looks up)  
  
Sheik: The night reveals itself today.  
  
Zelda: Huh? (Looks up and then understands what he means)  
  
Zelda: Oh, I see.  
  
Sheik: You should go back. Impa will complain and chew my head off.  
  
Zelda: (Giggling) Yes, but may I hear your song first?  
  
Sheik: Yes.  
  
(And as soon as Sheik finishes his song, Zelda falls asleep on Sheik's lap.)  
  
Sheik: (Sighs) Well, time to get the baby back in its den.  
  
(He carries her back inside the castle)  
  
(The next early morning)  
  
Sheik: She was fine.  
  
Impa: Are you sure? Are you sure that you didn't touch her or do anything?  
  
Sheik: I said I didn't, what more could you ask for?  
  
(Zelda wakes up and yawns)  
  
Zelda: That was refreshing. Huh?  
  
(Overhears the argument)  
  
Impa: If I hear from Zelda that you touched her in any way, those bandages will be on your face too.  
  
Sheik: You and I are both sheikahs, we are suppose to trust each other, are we not?  
  
Impa: You are not a true sheikah, you only come from the form of our Princess!  
  
Sheik: But, I follow the code don't I?  
  
Impa: (Snorts) Whatever.  
  
Zelda: (I guess they are still fighting) (sighs)  
  
Sheik: (Catches Zelda out of the corner of his eye)  
  
Zelda: Eep! (Quickly, moves away from the door)  
  
Sheik: .......................  
  
A/N: Okay, it was a LLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG time before I updated so here it is! And the reviews say that it has no true love feelings, BUT in the previous chapter (or the one before it) I said I had to move all the intro stuff out of the way. Enjoy ^^ 


	5. Travel

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda now read and enjoy  
  
A/N: Sry for the one year wait for this chapter (im serious, ONE YEAR). But finally I have come back to finish this story from many reviews I have gotten.  
  
Chapter 4: Travel  
  
(A few days have passed since Link's dream and things have gotten back on track)  
  
Link: (wakes up) *yawns* well time to feed the cows  
  
Malon: (wakes up in a DIFFERENT room) must.................get....................the.....................chicken eggs.........................  
  
(Both get up to do their chores)  
  
Link: (Sees Malon) Hey! Malon! Isn't today where we go to Hyrule Castle to drop off milk?  
  
Malon: Yeah! We might even get to see Zelly, Sheik, and Impa!  
  
Link: (oh yeah, I forgot that Sheik is now a different person)  
  
Link: Well, if we want to see them lets hurry up and finish these chores.  
  
Malon: I'm already done!  
  
Link: WHAT!?  
  
Malon: Better hurry up or else I'll leave without you!  
  
(She leaves to fetch the cart, leaving Link dumbfounded on how fast she finished)  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Impa: Zelda! Please stop moving, I'm trying to fix your dress!  
  
Zelda: I'm sorry Impa, but today we meet Link and Malon again and it has been almost 2 months since we last saw them.  
  
Impa: I understand how you feel, but please can you stop moving for a minute?  
  
Zelda: I'm sorry.  
  
Impa: Sheik, can you be a gentleman and get me Zelda's tiara?  
  
Sheik: Fine (Leaves to get the tiara)  
  
Zelda: Do I really have to wear that?  
  
Impa: Of course! Today is your father's anniversary! You must look good to show good impressions!  
  
Zelda: All right..............................  
  
Impa: I understand that it's out of control right now, but we have to because he is your father, am I not wrong?  
  
Zelda: Okay, okay, I get it now!  
  
Impa: I see you have learned some different ways of talking from that boy  
  
Zelda: (blushed) Well, I have seen how he talked and he seems to be all right............................  
  
Impa: Well, don't use that kind of way of talking, you're part of the Royal Family. Your not suppose to talk like that.  
  
Zelda: ..........................................  
  
(Sheik walks in)  
  
Sheik: Am I interrupting something?  
  
Impa: Nothing, where is the tiara?  
  
Sheik: Right here (hands the tiara over)  
  
Impa: Okay....................................finished!  
  
Zelda: (Walks over to the mirror and looks at herself)  
  
Zelda: Wow Impa, thank you very much!  
  
Impa: (smiles) Your welcome princess  
  
Sheik: You look nice  
  
Zelda: Thank you Sheik (blushes)  
  
Impa: (says nothing)  
  
(Back at the Ranch)  
  
Link: There we go, the last batch of milk  
  
Malon: Finally slowpoke, we are already behind schedule!  
  
Link: We have a schedule of delivering milk this early in the morning?  
  
Malon: Duh! Royal Families wake up early and wear make-up, which takes about 5 hours long!  
  
Link: I'm sure Zelda doesn't wear make-up that's 5 hours long.  
  
Malon: Trust me, girls like her always do that  
  
Link: If you say so  
  
(Both leave the Lon Lon Ranch, leaving Ingo in charge)  
  
Link: Don't forget Malon, its still pretty dark, monsters can come up out of nowhere  
  
Malon: I know, but the number of monsters has been increasing lately.  
  
Link: Yeah true and there is no evil around ever since Ganondorf was killed  
  
Malon: More like GanonDORK!  
  
Link: (chuckles a bit)  
  
(Then all of a sudden monsters come out of nowhere)  
  
Malon: Link! Be careful!  
  
Link: Don't worry this is easy  
  
(Link draws his short sword out)  
  
Link: (Not much, but more than enough to kill them all)  
  
(Link charges at the first monster and quickly does a strong and deep stab into its stomach. He then quickly kicks off from the monsters head and then does a flip-slash to the next enemy's head, splitting its head in half. Link throws his bomb at the 3rd enemy, thus the enemy blowing into 50 pieces. For the last enemy, he throws his sword/dagger at it, which hit its chest. He takes his bow out and shoots it in the head)  
  
Malon: Nice job Link!  
  
Link: Thanks! (He takes his sword from the enemy's chest)  
  
(Suddenly, and huge energy ball comes and hits the ground next to him)  
  
Link: What the hell?!  
  
???: Hehehehehehehehe, hi Link...................................it has been a while.  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger! Anyway, ill update more than last time because I have more time now than last time. 


End file.
